Upside-down in LazyTown
by Ms Boku
Summary: The newcomer, Lily, has an interest in Robbie Rotten, Elena needs bed rest and Loquia and Ziggy help her the only way they know how, and Sportacus has summoned Elder Matrik and gets unexpect news.
1. Chapter 1

This is a filler story leading to my next BIG story. Not sure about cliff hangers but I'm gonna try for longer chapters from time to time.

* * *

><p>LazyTown was back to normal with its hero back from medieval times as the blue knight. LazyTown has had a few newcomers since the spring set in. Elena, Sportacus's new wife, their daughter, Loquia and most recently, Lily. The witch who brought Sportacus home, back through time.<p>

It was getting close to the new school year and the kids were all excited as they bought school supplies and new clothes. Loquia was especially nervous. It was to be her first time at school. The kids told her it would be fun but she didn't want to be away from Sportacus and Elena for a long part of the day. They told her she would be fine and they would be close by if she needed them.

They just recently got her to stay in her own bed. They gave her time since Sportacus came back but said that it was time she stayed in her bed. She did stray once or twice but only on the weekends. But it gave Elena and Sportacus husband and wife time to talk or for any amorous activities.

Lily had been getting to know Robbie, although he was still clueless as to why she always hung around him. She always got him to talk about himself. He never got her name right. One day he decided to visit Elena and ask her what the deal was.

They were in the kitchen while Elena was preparing lunch of fruits, vegetables, which he gagged at, and a lot of cold cuts, which she prepared on a sandwich and ate.

"So, why is looney following me around?"

"Lily." She said as she took another bite. "She wants to get to know you."

"Why?" He was suspicious.

"Maybe she likes you." She said in a lovey dovey voice.

"What?" He growled at her and she giggled. There was a knock at the door.

"I really haven't talked to her, sweety. But that'd be my guess."

"Sweety?" He grumbled. While Sportacus was gone, he and Elena became closer, like brother and sister.

"Can you get the door, sweety?" Finishing her sandwich, she winked at him.

"Isn't that your third sandwich since I got here?" He said as he got up.

"I've been doing a lot, working on my gallery opening. Which, I expect to see you there."

Knock knock.

"Door. Go. Please."

He looked at her strangely and went to the door. He opened it and it was Lily.

"Oh. It's you." 'Swell, she found me.' He stepped aside and let her in.

"Hello Robbie. Is Elena here?"

"Kitchen."

He turned on the television, plopped in the chair and folded his arms.

"Elena, how are you?" She asked.

"I'm ok. Just grabbing a bite before I head out. What can I do for you?"

"I need some advice." She whispered.

"About Robbie?" She bit into an apple.

"How did you know?"

She cocked her head to the side.

The door opened and Sportacus entered. He raised an eyebrow at Robbie pouting in the chair, watching tv. Seeing Robbie anywhere near him, voluntarily without a sugar apple, was going to take some getting used to. He heard voices in the kitchen. "Is Elena talking to Laura?"

"Lily." He corrected.

Sportacus smiled. "Oh."

Robbie realized what Sportacus did and grumbled. He heard Sportacus chuckle as he headed in the kitchen. "Blue jumping kangaroo." He muttered under his breath. Sportacus smiled and shook his head.

"We should talk more often." Sportacus heard as he walked in the kitchen. "Hello, Sportacus."

"Hello, Lily." He walked over to Elena. "Hello my beautiful wife." He gave her a kiss.

"Hello, my wonderful husband."

He picked up an apple to eat.

"I am so happy you are reunited and I am sorry. I never thought the sword would travel here and bring Sportacus back through time."

"Well, he's back and we're happy." She put her arms around him. "As long as destiny keeps away, I'm happy." She looked at her watch. "Ooh, I have to go. I have a bunch of pictures to frame." She was bouncing all around the kitchen.

"You have been so full of energy this past week."

"I guess I'm just happy." She kissed him. "I love you!" And she ran out the door eating a banana.

"I love you!" He shouted. "So, what brings you here?"

"I needed some advice." She tilted her head towards Robbie.

"Ah, well, I hope it works. He does know your name, in case you were wondering. Is he anything like Robertus?" Sportacus asked out of concern for both of them. He didn't want her to be going after Robbie for the wrong reasons.

"It seems in resemblance only, thank goodness. Robbie does not have the evil streak Robertus has. He is adorable when he gets full of himself."

He smiled. "Well, you're in for the ride of your life. Perhaps it was destiny for you to be here. I do care about him. And I don't want either of you hurt."

"Thank you. There is something about him that draws me to him." She smiled. "Well, I do have some work to do on my new house. The mayor was so kind in finding me a home here in LazyTown."

"He is a wonderful man. Everyone is wonderful here. I am glad you're here and I hope you and Robbie hit it off."

"Thank you, Sportacus. Well, here I go." She walked out of the kitchen to the front door. "Goodbye, Robbie." And she opened the door and left.

Robbie lifted his head and sat up. "What? She left? She just left?" He got up and ran to the window. "She's leaving!" He ran out the door. "Uh loona, no, Lily! I have a story to tell you!"

"Hm. Good advice." He smiled and his crystal went off and he bolted out the door.

* * *

><p>A few days later, on a hot day outside, Sportacus help set up a sprinkler for the kids to play in at LazyPark. He saw Robbie following Lily and he smiled. He was glad Robbie seemed to have taking a liking to someone. He seemed happy.<p>

Sportacus thought for a moment about what Robbie had told him about number nine leaving the way he did. With his mother and sister dying and his hero abandoning him. It's a wonder he wasn't worse off. There was a softer side to him. Perhaps he just did his schemes to keep himself distracted. Or to protect himself.

Either way he decided before talking to Elder Matrik, he'd ask the mayor what he knew about number nine. He was about to take off when his crystal beeped. "Someone's in trouble! Oh, no!" He ran as fast as he could.

* * *

><p>Elena was heading back home and she suddenly stopped. Everything started spinning and her eyes rolled as she fell backwards. Sportacus caught her just in time. He laid her down and took off his cap and fanned her face. "Elena. Come on my love. Wake up." He was nervous. He tapped her face. "Elena. Elena." She stirred, took a deep breath and opened her eyes.<p>

"Sporty?" She looked confused. He helped her to sit up.

"Are you alright? I was so worried about you."

"What happened?"

"You fainted. Have you been drinking enough water? It's really hot."

"Probably not as much as I should have."

He raised his hand. "Water!" He shouted and the airship dropped it down into his hand.

"Here, drink." She drank it all.

"I guess I really needed that." She got up with Sportacus's help. He made sure she was steady.

"How do you feel?"

"Better. I'll go home and drink some more water."

"I will accompany you, my love."

She knew it would do no good to protest, but she really didn't mind anyway.


	2. Chapter 2 The Start of Something New

The next day around noon time, Robbie had just woke up. "Hello poochie." He gave his robodog a pat on the head. Robodog tilted his head. He got dressed and he headed up to LazyTown. Robbie was looking all over for Lily. He finally found her walking back to her house. "Ah ha! There she is. I'll just casually bump into her." He snuck around and made sure he was in her path then he made it look like she bumped into him.

"Oh!" She was startled. "Robbie, I didn't see you there. Are you alright?"

"Oh yes, yes. Not a hair out of place." He chuckled. "So, eh what are you up to? I see you have some bags there."

"Oh, yes. I did a bit of shopping for more clothes. I need a wardrobe more suited for the times." She stepped aside and he stepped in front of her.

He stuttered for something to say. "Wait! Maybe I should walk you back to your house."

"If you like." She smiled walking past him. "So, where were you going in such a rush?"

"Who me? I was just walking. I thought I might go to the new cake shop in town. I like cake."

"Really?"

"Yup. Big fan."

"So, would you consider yourself a cake connoisseur?"

"Why, yes I would." He said proudly as he brushed off his sleeves.

"Ah, good. Then I'd like to have you look at something. I baked this cake and I think I may have overdone it. Could I get your opinion?"

He stood up straight and tugged at his vest. "Certainly."

They got to her house and she opened the door and they went inside. "I was thinking about having a gathering to say thank you to everyone for all their help and an apology for borrowing Sportacus." She went to the kitchen door. "Now bear in mind, this is my first cake."

"Alright." His eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as she opened the door. It was the most beautiful cake he'd ever seen. It was a chocolate covered, three tier cake designed with candy ribbon butterflies and mix of many different colored flowers vining around the cake. She did put a little magic in the design but made the cake on her own. Sportacus had a talk with her about using her magic only when necessary. She felt this was just a bit necessary.

"Wow! Ahem, I mean that is a beautiful cake." He examined at all over. "You made this?"

"Yes. So, it's not over done?"

"It's good enough to eat." His finger went out, aiming at the frosting and she slapped his hand. "Ah, ah, ah. Not until the party. You may come if you like."

"Really?"

"Yes. I am inviting everyone. It will be tomorrow evening at six. Do you think you'll come?"

"Well, I can check my schedule. It's been pretty wild recently." He quickly looked at the watch that he wasn't wearing. "Oh, look at that. Six works for me."

"Very well, I will see you then."

"Oh, um, well ok. So, do you need any help with anything? I have some time in my schedule."

"Oh." She said casually. Ignoring him was a great plan. If he really wasn't interested, she was sure he wouldn't be here now. "Well, other than putting away my new clothes, I don't think so. In fact, I was going to just relax the rest of the day."

"Well, since you're new, I could show you how to play...cards."

"I'm open to something new. But be patient with me. I am a beginner."

"Don't worry, my dear. I have all the patients in the world."

She smiled. He really was quite charming when he wanted to be. For a majority of the day he showed her various card games, to which, she noticed he cheated on a few hands. Then when she found a stray card, she brought it to his attention that he was cheating. And when she pointed a finger at him, he caught glance of a card up her sleeve.

After several accusations at each other, they laughed.

"You play very well, my dear."

"Oh, it's dinner time. I hope I haven't kept you from any pressing engagements."

"It's nothing that can't wait till later."

"Still, you must be hungry. I won't keep you any longer."

"Oh." Robbie was a bit disappointed, but he was there for a while.

She walked him to the door. "Thank you, Robbie." And she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then he turned and walked into the door.

"Oh, silly me." He pointed at it. "Door." He nonchalantly chuckled and left.

He walked through LazyTown looking for one of the manhole covers to his lair, wearing a goofy grin. He passed by Ziggy, Loquia and Trixie.

"Hi Uncle Robbie!" Loquia ran up to him.

"Uncle Robbie." Trixie repeated. "I am never gonna get used to that."

His expression changed when he saw her. "Hello, my pretty. How are you?"

"I'm great! I'm having fun with Ziggy and Trixie." She summoned him down so he could whisper in his ear. "I miss you." And hugged him.

He hugged her back, then popped up a lever and disappeared down to his lair.

"Wow." Ziggy was amazed. "Robbie actually looked...happy."

"That's too weird for me. See ya guys!" She left for home.

"I guess I'd better go too. Bye Loquia."

Loquia reached over and hugged Ziggy. "Bye Ziggy." And she skipped home.

Ziggy smiled and headed home.

* * *

><p>The next morning after Sportacus's workout he went home to wake Elena. He checked on Loquia, who was still sleeping and he went into the bedroom and lay down next to Elena. He smiled as he caressed her cheek. He moved closer and pulled her in his arms. She cuddled him and slept. He decided to enjoy the moment and stay there holding her. After a half hour the door opened and Loquia came in.<p>

She climbed up and into Sportacus's free arm. "Good morning, sunshine."

"Good morning, daddy."

As Sportacus lay there with his two favorite people in his arms, he smiled at how lucky he was and how happy he was. "Let's say we go have breakfast, hm?"

"Can I help make it?"

"Of course you can. I just have to get sleeping beauty up." He turned to his wife. "Elena." he gave her a gentle nudge. She stirred but didn't wake. "Loquia, why don't you go to the kitchen and set up the plates I put out."

"Ok daddy."

She hurried off. Sportacus tried to wake Elena but she stayed asleep. In fact, she did this the day before, also. He rolled her over and checked her forehead. Normal. "Sweetheart. It's time to get up."

She took a deep breath in. "Just a few more minutes." And she rolled over.

"Ok, I'll come back in a few minutes." He kissed her and went to the kitchen to get Loquia her breakfast.

"Is mommy coming to eat?"

"No, I think she wants to sleep in again. So, what are you going to do today?"

"Well, I think I want to play with Ziggy today. And I want to play with Stingy but he won't share much.

"Well I'm sure you can find a game with him that doesn't require sharing."

"I guess."

After breakfast, Loquia headed out to play. Sportacus went in to check on Elena. He walked in the bedroom and she was sprawled all over the bed. He went and laid down next to her. He moved the hair from her face then rubbed her back. He leaned over Elena and kissed her cheek. She smiled but didn't wake up. Then he looked at the sheet that was draped over her body. it formed perfectly over her body.

"I guess I'd better go before _I_ get in trouble."

Sportacus stayed at the house until Elena decided to get up. While he was waiting he worked out. It was ten o'clock when she came into the kitchen.

"Oh, good morning." She greeted him with a hug and a kiss.

"Good morning. You slept pretty late today, and yesterday. Are you feeling ok?"

She thought about it. "I'm fine. It's more work than I thought, preparing the gallery and all."

"Do you want some help? I am a superhero after all." He flexed one of his arms.

"Now you know what that does to me." She smiled. "Besides, I want it to be a surprise for everyone. I'm almost done."

He walked up behind her as she was cracking some eggs in a pan. He put his arms around her waist and held her. "You're sure?" He said with a deep voice.

"Mmm. I'm sure, but if you keep talking like that, I may have to take you up on your offer."

He leaned over and kissed her neck when he noticed something. "Wow! That is a lot of eggs you're making."

"Hm? I'm really hungry. And I keep forgetting lunch."

"How about this, I bring you lunch so you don't forget."

She turned around in his arms and faced him. "That sounds like a date." After a tender kiss his crystal started to beep.

"Someone's in trouble early today. I'll see you at lunch. I love you!" He shouted as he ran out the door.

Elena looked at the eggs. "Oh well." She cooked and ate them.

* * *

><p>Sportacus ran through LazyTown and he spotted Loquia hanging from a tree branch with Ziggy hanging on to Loquia's feet.<p>

"It's entirely possible we didn't think this through, huh."

"I've never climbed a tree before. It's kinda scary."

Sportacus got there and got under the pair. "Ziggy, let go of Loquia's feet and I'll catch you."

"Ok." He let go and dropped into Sportacus's arms. He set him down.

"Daddy!" Her hands slipped had he caught her.

"Gotcha!" Loquia kissed his cheek. "Are you two ok? What were you doing in the tree?"

"I wanted to get Ziggy that apple so I climbed the ladder but I slipped on the branch."

"Then I saw her, huh, and I went to save her but the ladder fell when I was reaching for her and I grabbed her feet."

"You two need to be more careful."

"Can you get the apple for me daddy?"

"Of course." He took a step back, ran part way up the tree, flipped and kicked the apple up. He landed on his feet and caught the apple.

"Thank you, daddy."

He smiled. You're welcome, sweetie." And he flipped away.

"Here you go." She handed him the apple.

"Thanks." He giggled and they left for the sports field.

Sportacus watched them from behind a tree and smiled at how adorable they were.


	3. Chapter 3 It's Disguise Time

Later that night, Robbie was trying to sleep, but all he could think about was Lilly's cake. He got up and paced. "I want that cake. It smelled so good. I just want to sink my teeth into it. But what can I do?" He paced again. "Ah ha!" He got an idea. "It's disguise time!

* * *

><p>Lily was putting up some decorations for the next day and was about to get ready for bed when there was a knock at her door. She opened it and there was a man dressed up as a detective.<p>

"Flintlock Foams, private eye." He spotted the cake. "Ah ha! That cake is is a witness in a crime scene! I'm afraid I'm going to have to take it as evidence."

"What? I've never heard of such a thing."

Robbie picked up the cake and started to walk out then she swiftly grabbed the cake as he was passing her, and put it back on the table.

"Now, you realize that you're interfering with an ongoing investigation. I must take the cake."

"You certainly do...Robbie."

He gasped. "Uh, what? No, no. You must have me confused with someone else. Oh, look at the time. I have another investigation to get to." And he promptly left. He went behind a tree. "How did she know? Ok, I need a better disguise."

Lily giggled. "Hm, I can see my cake is getting some special attention." There was another knock at the door. She opened it. This time he was dressed as a pirate.

"Rrrr, I be Rottenbeard the pirate and my treasure be hidden in that cake over there."

"That cake?"

"Rrrr yes! So, I'll be collecting me loot and be on my way."

He walked past and she hooked his arm so he was back out the door. "Good night, Rottenbeard." She giggled. He was so cute. She wondered how long this was going to go on for.

Robbie was outside thinking. "She's good, but I can be better."

Lily waited for the next knock. And sure enough... She smiled and opened the door to an old lady.

"Oh, my dear. Can you spare an old lady some cake? It's my last wish to have a piece of cake before I go."

"Go where?"

"You know...go."

"Well, I can give you an apple. That will be much better than a piece of cake."

"Oh no, no, no. I want cake."

"Oh, well, I can't give you this cake. It's for a party tomorrow. But you're free to come."

He threw his arms down and stormed behind a tree. "Ah ha!"

Knock knock knock

"Hello, my dear. I am Lazycus, SUPERHERO! And I have come to rescue your from that cake!" She rolled her eyes and shut the door.

Knock knock knock

The dinosaur costume surprised her.

"Roar! I'm a hungry dinosaur! I need to eat cake and I'll go away!"

"Goodnight dinosaur." She giggled.

knock knock knock

"I am a famous fortune teller and I predict that cake to be the source of all your problems."

She looked at the dress, hair and nails. He is going through a lot to get the cake. "I'm beginning to think that as well. But it's fine." She closed the door.

"There has to be a way...I've got it!"

Knock knock knock

"I may have to give him a piece just to get some sleep." She smiled. Once again she opened the door. "Oh, who are you?" She looked at Robbie as himself.

"What? It's me, Robbie!"

She squinted. "Oh, I've been getting so many new visitors, I hardly recognized you."

He entered. "I am here out of concern."

"Concern?"

"Yes, I've been seeing a lot of sketchy characters around and I think I can protect your cake so it stays safe."

"Yes, I've been seeing some sketchy characters too, but you're going to have to wait until tomorrow like everyone else." She kissed him on the cheek and escorted him to the door. "Goodnight, Robbie."

He went back to his lair, cakeless, but happy.

* * *

><p>The next day, Lily was walking around inviting everyone to her house after dinner. She ran into Bessie. "Mrs Meanswell, hello. I wanted to invite you, your husband and your niece to my gathering tonight at six. Does that suit you?"<p>

"Oh, yes it does. We will absolutely be there. By the way, how are things going with you and Robbie?"

"Quite well actually. It's an interesting game we have going. I am hopeful."

"That's wonderful dear. See you tonight." She flipped open her phone and made some calls.

* * *

><p>Sportacus went to the mayors office. He opened the door and went in. "Mayor?"<p>

"Oh hello, Sportacus. How's married life treating you?"

He smiled. "It's treating me very well! I love it! How about you?"

"Ahh, it's wonderful. I think I'm the happiest man on the planet. Next to you, that is. So, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I was wondering if you knew anything about number nine. The superhero before me."

"Well, I don't know much except the story that he was here saving people. LazyTown was in such a state. You wouldn't have recognized it. Bullies and thieves wrecking the town. Then he came to town and got rid of them, letting all know that the town was protected.

The town was back on track and people came outside. LazyTown was alive, but for a short time. One day he just was not here. He left. It was after that I came to be mayor. People just eventually stayed inside. No matter how much I tried, no one would really go outside. Until you came that is."

"I cannot believe he just left."

"What brought this up?"

"Well, I really can't say."

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Someone's in trouble! Elena!" He raced out of the mayors office. Luckily, he was close by. He saw her on a ladder hanging a sign when she fell backwards. He got to her and she fell into his arms. This was the second time she fainted. Now he was worried. "Elena!" He got her out of the sun and she was on his lap. "Elena! Please." He tapped her face.

"Oh my!" The mayor exclaimed. "Is she alright?"

"I-I don't know. Sweety, wake up." She moaned. He was relieved.

"I'll get some water."

"Elena."

"What?" she started coming around. "Again?" She said weakly. He pulled her in and hugged her.

"Elena, I'm worried about you. We have to get you help."

She sat up. The mayor came back with a water bottle for her.

"Here you go, my dear. How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok. I just got lightheaded up there." She got up with Sportacus's help and drank the water.

"Maybe you shouldn't work out in the hot sun." He said with his arm still around her.

"I'm ok now." She looked at him. Can you hang my-" her knees buckled and Sportacus grabbed her tight.

"That's it." He picked her up. "Mayor, can you close up her gallery? I'm taking her home."

"Oh, yes of course. If you need anything let me know."

Sportacus got home and put Elena in bed. "Now, you stay there. I'm going to call for help." He took out his crystal and concentrated. It glowed and dimmed again then he put it back.

"Now, what can I get you?"

"Actually, I made some sandwiches in the refrigerator. Can you grab me one or two? And some peaches and a banana?"

"Ok, I'll be right back. Stay put." Then He stopped and looked at her. "You want all that?"

"I am kinda hungry."

"Ok. remember, stay put."

Ziggy and Loquia came in. "Is mommy ok? We saw you carrying her."

"She's ok. It's probably just the heat. But can you go and make sure she stays in bed?"

"Ok!"

Elena sat up when Ziggy and Loquia burst in. "You stay in bed." Loquia ordered.

"I was just sitting up." She giggled at the order.

She climbed in bed with her and Ziggy walked to the other side. Loquia gave Elena a hug. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, sweetie. I just fainted from the heat."

Sportacus came in with a well rounded meal. "Lunch time!"

Loquia raised a finger. "I have an idea! Let's go Ziggy!" Loquia jumped off the bed and Ziggy followed her out the door.

Elena watched them with a raised eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"I don't know if that finger is from you or Robbie."

He chuckled then sat down next to her while she ate. "You know, I was really worried."

"I know. I'm a little nervous too." She bit into the sandwich. "Maybe I can't take the heat like I thought I could."

"Let's hope that's the problem. But until someone arrives, you're staying in bed."

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Someone's in trouble!" He looked at Elena. "Stay!"

"Yes sir!"

He left off to a rescue. A few minutes later Loquia and Ziggy returned dressed as doctors. Elena put her hand over her mouth and giggled. Loquia climbed in bed and right up on her lap.

"Doctor, I need my light!"

"Light!" Ziggy pulled out a light which she put on her head. "Open wide."

Elena opened her mouth. "Hm. That looks ok..."

* * *

><p>Sportacus jumped up in the tree and got the kitten out again. "Is there catnip in this tree? Why do you keep coming up here?" He jumped down and put the kitten down. Then he headed back home.<p>

When he got in he heard voices. He opened the door and saw Ziggy holding what looked like a doctors bag, wearing an oversized white lab coat, Loquia dressed the same, tending to Elena, and Elena, with a play thermometer in her mouth, a pillow on her head, toilet paper around her arm and a scarf around her neck. He smiled, left the room and returned with a camera and snapped a picture.

They decided to keep a camera for any random special memories. And when the camera was filled, they would look at them and make a special album.

Elena just looked at him. "You took a picture of me when I had a tea party, in a wig." He said laughing.

"Doctor Ziggy, I need my destethoscope."

"Right away, Doctor Loquia!" He took out a stethoscope and handed it to her.

Sportacus sat on a chair in the corner with his feet on the edge of the bed. He saw Elena looking at him. He smiled. "I've got no where to be. Besides, I'd like to hear what the doctors have to say."

"You're enjoying this a little too much."

"Shush! No talking." Loquia ordered. Sportacus giggled. "After my examination I have discovered that Miss Elena has chicken pops!"

"Chicken pops?" Sportacus repeated. "That sounds serious. What do we do?"

Loquia turned to Ziggy. "Would you like to tell him what needs to be done? I have to give the patient a shot and some medicine."

"Ok, well, we give her a shot and some medicine and she needs to stay in bed. Now we have other medicine that tastes like broccoli, or bubble gum or chocolate cake."

"Wow. Maybe we should get the broccoli one."

"But, she will like the cake one better."

"Hello?" Elder Matrik stepped in. "Oh my, have the doctors arrived already?"

"She has the chicken pops."

Sportacus got up. "Ok kids. Let's give mommy some room." He lifted Loquia off the bed and escorted the kids out of the bedroom. He gave Elena a kiss and went to give the kids a snack. "Will mommy be ok?"

"I'm sure she will. Elder Matrik is going to find out what's wrong and see what she needs."

"So, is he like a doctor?" Ziggy asked.

"Sort of."

After about fifteen minutes, Elder Matrik entered the kitchen. "Íþróttaálfurinn, you should talk to your wife."

Sportacus looked at him, worried.

"Come Loquia, I don't believe I have seen your room yet."

Sportacus ran into the room with a tear filled Elena. He sat down next to her. "Elena, what is it?"

"I-" she was trying to talk, but no words were coming out. He took her hand in his and held it close.

"You're scaring me, Elena. What's wrong?"


	4. Chapter 4 Unexpected Surprise

She tried to speak again but nothing came out. When words failed her, she had a better idea. She took his hand and placed it on her belly. Sportacus was confused. He looked at her then where she placed his hand and back up to her again. He was about to speak. Then he quickly looked at his hand and at her. His eyes widened.

He stood up then sat back down and put his hand back on her belly. "A, a baby?" She nodded. He got up and circled, put his hand over his mouth and sat back down. "We're going to have a baby?"

"Yes." She spoke through tears of joy. Sportacus didn't know what to do. His eyes filled with water. He hugged her then pulled back fast. "Are you okay?"

"I'm wonderful." She found her voice. "He said I kept fainting because the rapid changes happening with my body. I was wondering why I was so hungry."

He put his hand on her belly again. He leaned down. "Hello little baby." Elena laughed. "You don't know it yet, but there are people here who love you." Then he kissed her belly. He looked in Elena's eyes and kissed her. "I can't believe it! This is wonderful! Do we know when it's due?"

"The end of December."

"What? Dec-We have to, to, to get baby stuff." He got up and paced. "We need a room for it, we have to get baby clothes. What are we going to name it?"

"Sporty," she took his hand and pulled him down next to her. "we have time for all that." she was rubbing his hand. "I can't believe it. I have a little person inside me." She started to cry.

He started tearing up with her. "You're projecting."

"I can't help it."

He held her for a few moments. "I'm so happy."

"So am I." She thought for a moment. " there is one thing." He looked at her. "We have to make sure Loquia doesn't think we love her any less. We have to involve her. Make sure she's a part of it."

"Of course we will. She's going to be a big sister. I'm sure she will love that. This is so wonderful. I love you. We have to tell everyone." He stood up.

"No, wait. Not until after Lilly's housewarming party. It's her time tonight."

"So, we'll tell Loquia tomorrow." He kissed her belly again.

"Yes, I think that would be best. And we can have a party and tell everyone else."

"I love you so much. I will never get tired of saying that."

"I will never get tired of hearing it. I love you, so very much."

"Oh, I'd better get Elder Matrik before Loquia starts examining him. How are you feeling? Can I get you anything?"

"I'm ok for the moment. Go find the elder." He kissed her and her belly again and left the room smiling.

Sportacus found him talking to Loquia and Ziggy in her bedroom.

"Ah, Íþróttaálfurinn. I trust everything went well?"

"Very much so. Thank you so much!" He was beaming. "I can't believe it!"

"Is mommy all better?"

"She needs rest but you can play with her." The kids grabbed their lab coats and went back to see Elena.

"Well, make sure she gets bed rest for at least a week. The child grows faster in this stage which creates rapid changes in her body. She should be fine after that. Well, I shall go back to the village. I think this is the first time in a while that I've made a house call."

"Oh, but while you're here-"

"You wish to talk about number nine." Sportacus nodded. "Not much is known. I have tried to find him myself but couldn't. He doesn't want to be found. He was very proud of his accomplishments. He saved people, but I don't know if he ever really understood what it was to be a hero. Then he came here, to LazyTown. One day I felt something strange. I felt...nothing. When I came here, he was gone. But I will say this, Íþróttaálfurinn, if anyone can find him, I think it would be you."

"Thank you, Elder Matrik, for everything."

The Elder gently tapped his staff on the floor and he disappeared.

Sportacus sat down for a moment. He was taking everything in. They were going to have a baby. He was overjoyed. He was the happiest elf on the planet. He couldn't wait to tell everyone. He sat down and went over everything in his mind. When he first came to LazyTown, when Elena first came into his life, when they got Loquia and now a baby is on the way. This was true happiness. He was truly blessed.

He got up smiling and headed back to the bedroom where the kids were showing Elena what the instruments were and what they did so she wouldn't be afraid when they examined her. He sat next to her and put an arm around her.

"Where did you ever learn about doctors?" She asked Loquia.

"Ziggy and the kids told me stuff. We play a lot on our stuffed animals."

"Yeah, because our animals get sick a lot."

"Really? And what do they usually have?" Sportacus asked.

"Most of them have tummy aches from eating too much candy." Ziggy answered.

"Then Ziggy brings them to my office and I operate and take out the candy so they feel better."

"Wow!" Sportacus smiled. "You must be very good doctors."

"And don't forget about the stickers, huh."

"Oh that's right. So, Miss Elena, because you were so brave, you get a sticker that says 'good job'." Elena and Sportacus chuckled as she put a sticker on her shirt.

"Well, thank you, doctors Loquia and Ziggy. I fell better already."

"Ok Ziggy, our work is done. Let's go!" And they headed outside.

"They are so sweet."

"Yes they are." He agreed.

She moved to get up and he held her arm keeping her on the bed.

"Oh no you don't. The Elder said you need bed rest for a week."

"What? But Lily's party."

"Nope. You stay put."

"Oh come on. I really want to go." She gave him her big pouty eyes. Now he understood what Robbie said. He could feel himself wanting to give in. "There has to be a way...please." She batted her green eyes.

"You know you're cheating. Ok. But, on my terms." She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a big kiss. "But after this you're staying in bed." So he helped her find clothes and get dressed. That took a bit more time as they got a bit amorous. Then he carried her to the party.


	5. Chapter 5 A Rotten Romance

Sometimes when I'm writing these stories they go off in directions I hadn't even planned out. But here is the next chapter. This might be the last chapter. Not sure yet . Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Lily was all set for her party. She was wondering if Robbie was going to come dressed up in one of his costumes or not. She found the whole show last night, simply adorable. He seemed to go to great lengths for cake. Her cake was still safe. All she needed now were the guests.<p>

* * *

><p>Robbie Rotten was in his lair getting ready for Lily's party. He looked in the mirror adjusting his bow tie. When he was satisfied he turned and looked at his robodog.<p>

"We should talk more."

"Rrrr?"

"Ok, all I need is a housewarming gift." He walked over to his work stations and pulled open drawers with robodog following him. "Hm. What should I do?"

"Woof woof!"

"Maybe I need to dig a little deeper." He went into an old closet and pulled out an old box. "What's this?" He opened it and started shuffling through it. He saw chain and pulled it up. It was a necklace with the letter 'R' on it. "Rikki" he whispered. He clutched it in his hand and closed his eyes. He got up and went to his orange chair and sat down. He opened his hand and stared at the necklace. He closed his eyes as he remembered when she first got it.

"Robbie! Robbie!" A little girl, five years old, brown hair came running in the house.

"Slow down, Rikki. You know the rules." A nine year old Robbie Rotten was setting the table for dinner. She came in excited.

"Guess what? Milanrus rescued me! I was sitting on the see-saw and something fell on it and I flew in the air!"

"What?" He stopped and listened to her tale.

"Yeah! And then he caught me!"

"Rikki, I told you that equipment is dangerous. You should only go on that stuff supervised. It's a good thing he was there to rescue you. Now sit down. I have a little surprise for you."

"What is it?" She jumped up and down.

"Sit, sit, sit." After she sat down he went to the kitchen and brought out a chocolate birthday cake with the number 5 on it. Her face lit up.

"Oh boy!"

"Tonight we have cake for dinner." He lit the candle and set it in front of her. "Make a wish and blow out the candle." She took a breath and blew it out.

"Did ja make a wish?"

"Yes. But it won't come true. I wished for mommy to not be dead." He sat down and put an arm around her.

"I know. But she would want us to be happy, so let's eat this cake and open your present." Trying to change the subject and keep things happy. He kissed her on the head.

When they finished eating cake he brought out a little box. "Happy birthday." He handed it to her. Her face lit up. She tore off the paper and opened it. Inside was a gold necklace with the letter 'R' on it, with a diamond in the middle. "I made it myself, just for you."

"It's pretty. Thank you, Robbie. You're the best brother in the whole world." And she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you."

Robbie sat in his orange fluffy chair as a tear rolled down his cheek. He wiped it away and put the necklace in the compartment in the arm of the chair. He buried any feelings for the moment.

He sat up straight, picked up the phone and dialed. "Hello, I'd like a nice housewarming gift. What do you recommend?" He listened. "No, too bluey. Too newie. Too screwy. Perfect. I'd like extra special fast delivery!" As soon as he got off the phone, it dropped in his lap. "Perfect! Now it's party time!"

* * *

><p>Lily looked around when her doorbell rang. She opened it and there was Sportacus carrying Elena.<p>

"It's the only way he'd let me come. I've been fainting and need some bedrest so...But here is your present." She handed her a gift.

"Sportacus, you truly are a knight. But you were not meant to bring presents. This was for all of you."

"Nonsence." Sportacus spoke up. "You are new here and we are welcoming you."

"Well, thank you."

"Sweetheart, you can set me down if you like. But I wouldn't mind if you didn't." She gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"I think it would be easier for you if I did." He kissed her back and set her on the sofa. "Now you stay there. I will get you anything you need."

There were some tiny knocks at the door. Loquia, Ziggy, Trixie and Stingy were there. "Hello children. Please come in."

"Wow! This place looks neat, huh."

"It's very nice." Loquia added.

Stingy casually ran his finger across some surfaces. "Very neat indeed. It's clean like my house."

Next, Pixel and Stephanie showed up with the Milford and Bessie. Robbie was the last to show up. They all had some flavored drinks, shared stories about LazyTown, sang songs and opened gifts. Last, and what Robbie was patiently waiting for, was the cake.

Lily cut a piece for everyone, Sportacus declined and explained he has a meltdown if he eats sugar, with the exception of their wedding cake which was a sports candy cake.

"That's ok! I'll have his piece." Robbie offered and happily ate Sportacus's piece.

"So, Lily," Stephanie spoke. "You actually come from medieval times? What was it like for you?"

"Well, it was very different. Especially the clothing. I am accustomed to long dresses. When I went to the store I found long skirts but of a much thinner material. I hope it suits me."

"You look lovely, my dear." Robbie said before biting into his cake. Everyone stopped and looked at him. He noticed all eyes were on him. "What? I'm allowed to give a compliment."

They all agreed. They just weren't accustomed to it. It took some time to get used to him being close to Elena and Loquia. It was a nice change but an unexpected change. He was even a bit nicer to the kids.

"So, wait a sec." Stephanie thought. "You brought Sportacus back. How?"

This was a question she had avoided and no one asked up until now. All eyes were on her. She glanced at Sportacus, who had no idea what she should say. It became a problem when Robertus had found out. She did want to be honest. So she took it half way. "I was a witch and I used my power to bring him home." Robbie's ears perked up. "But I am no longer the witch I was." Which was true. The only magic she'd done since she got here was the cake decoration and the vining lilacs at the wedding.

Sportacus and Elena, who knew the truth, just watched Robbie. He thought for a moment or two then continued eating his cake.

It was getting late and the kids filtered out. Bessie and Milford decided it was time to leave as well.

Sportacus sat next to Elena and spoke quietly to her. "You know, I don't know if I should ask him if he really wants me to find number nine. He looks so...happy. He's talking to Lily. He's talking to a woman."

"Hey, I'm a woman."

"Yes you are, my love. But you're mine." He kissed her nose then held her hand.

"Well, if it seems like it's holding him back, maybe you should find him. But don't ask him tonight."

"Oh no. I don't want to ruin the mood." Elena tilted her head. "What is it?"

"Something happened, I think. I can feel a subdued sadness."

"You can? How?"

"I don't know. I thought I could only pick up on elves. He's ok, but something happened."

"You're sure he's ok?"

"Seems to be." She looked at the clock. "Well, we should get going. Come on, Lolo. Bed time is soon." She went to stand up and Sportacus eased her down.

"I'm carrying you, remember?"

She smiled. "The best part of the evening." She turned to Lily. "Thank you so much for inviting us. And seeing as I'll be on bed duty for a while, feel free to visit me."

Sportacus picked her up.

"Bed duty?" Robbie walked over. "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine. I was having some fainting spells and I just need bed rest for a few days."

"Mommy has the chicken pops! I gave her a check up."

"The chicken pops, huh?" Robbie bent down and whispered something in her ear. Her face lit up and she gave Robbie a hug and a kiss.

"Ok" she smiled. "We can go now." And she skipped out the door.

"Well, I'll be happy to keep you company as well, my dear."

Elena looked at him suspiciously wondering what she was in store for. "Thank you, Robbie. Ok Sporty, let's go home." And she gave him a sly wink.

Lily opened the door and and they left. It was just her and Robbie now. "What did you tell her?"

"That the only cure for the chicken pops was to tell her stories using disguises."

"I'm sure she will appreciate that." Lily sat down on the love seat. "Come. Sit."

He twitched his nose. "Alright." She looked at him. So, how was the cake?"

"It was delicious."

"So, last night, Rottenbeard the pirate came to my door."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. He, and everyone else wanted my cake, yet none of them showed up here tonight."

"Oh, well, maybe they got the time wrong. May I use your bathroom?"

"Certainly. Through there, first door on the right." He disappeared and immediately following, there was a knock at the door. She answered it. It was Rottenbeard..

"Oh my! Rottenbeard. You're late. Everyone has gone home."

"Rrrr, but there still be cake, yes!"

She smiled. "Yes. Would you like a piece?"

"If ye don't mind. I've been sailing the seven seas in search of the perfect cake."

"Really? Do tell." So, Rottenbeard told a few tales of bad cakes he had until he set port in LazyTown.

After he was done with his cake he stood up. "Well, it was nice of ya to give me some cake, but I think it be best if I set sail."

"Good bye Rottenbeard. It was lovely having you here." She closed the door and Robbie came back out. She wondered how he changed so fast.

"Did I hear voices?" He sat back down. She grinned and sat back next to him. "Just an admirer of my cake."

He slowly took her hand. He was a bit surprised at himself. "I could let go if you like."

"No, no. That's fine."

His palms were sweaty. She had to notice. Why were they? He questioned himself. He was only holding her hand. She wanted to be with him. But no one wanted to be with him. Did she really like him?

"So, what do you like to do at night?" She asked.

"Well, I usually watch TV or something." He was getting used to her the way he got used to Elena and Loquia. But he could feel something. Should he? It had been so long. Well, not too long. He was in love with Elena for a short time. Or was he? Because of their relationship now, he wondered if it was just a strong like. Whatever it was, he was letting people in. But only so far. "So, tell me more about yourself."

She told him that he was named after her mother. Her father left when she was very young. That she liked to dance. "I really am a witch. I stopped because didn't want people to think different of me. And the last time I told my secret it ended up in disaster."

"So why tell me?"

"I like you, Robbie. And if anything were to happen between us I want the truth from the start."

"You like me?"

"Yes. You're funny. And handsome, clever, inventive. And if you don't like me in that way, that's fine. But you deserve to know the truth."

"Well, yes I am quite handsome." He straightened up.

"So it does not bother you that I am a witch?"

"Why should it?"

"You don't want me to use my powers for your every whim?"

He thought about it. So much had changed and it started with Elena. She brought out something in him that he rarely showed. Feelings. They hadn't been strong since his before his sister died. Why now, after all these years? He avoided them but yet he also wanted them. He was afraid. He saw Lily looking at him and smiled awkwardly. "What was the question again?"

"Not important." She figured if he forgot then the answer was no. "So, what is TV?"

He gasped. "You don't know?" She shook her head. "I'll be right back!" When he returned he was carrying a heavy box with a glass face. She watched as he set it on a table. "Now, we plug it in here. We sit on the sofa and press the remote and voila!"

She saw pictures on the box. People moving and talking. "That is amazing. Are there people in there?"

He proceeded to explain as best he could how it worked. Suddenly, Lily brought her hand up to her eye. "Ow!" she was blinking and it was starting to water.

"Let me look."

"No, it's alright. I just-"

"I said let me look." He said firmly.

She kept blinking. "It hurts. What is it?"

"Just a speck of dirt." He reached in his vest and pulled out a cotten swab, moved her eye lid down and got the dirt on the swab. "I've always wanted to use that. Now let me look." He was very close to her. They looked in each other's eyes. "Everything looks...great..." He slowly brought his lips closer to hers, still looking in her eyes.

"Are you sure?" She whispered. Their lips were so close, she could feel the warmth from his.

"I think so." His lips brushed hers. His face nervously twitched.

"It feels better." Their lips were touching.

"It does." And he pressed his lips to hers. This kiss was different from Elena's because it was being returned. He placed his hands on her face, taking control of the kiss.

After a few minutes he pulled back and looked at her. He sat back and looked forward. Was he letting someone else in? He needed time to process this. He did enjoy the kiss. "Um, perhaps we should watch some TV now." He flipped the switch and looked at the television.

She looked at him for a moment. He needed time. She could tell. She would let him have it. There was something on his mind but she wasn't going to press the issue. She sat back with him.

After a few moments he took her hand and for the next few hours they watched television.


	6. Chapter 6 The Problem is

It was the early morning hours and Lily fell asleep on Robbie's shoulder. He looked at her and smiled. An early memory entered his mind. He remembered years ago, just after his mothers death, and his sister cried herself to sleep in his arms. He didn't cry with her because he wanted to be strong for her. Milanrus knocked and entered the room. He saw Robbie on the sofa with his sister in his arms. Robbie was vacant. Milanrus picked up Rikki and put her into bed then went to sit with Robbie.

He awkwardly put an arm around Robbie and Robbie cried in his lap. "I will take care of you and your sister." He said as he gently rubbed his back.

Robbie got up and carefully laid Lily down and put a blanket over her. He wrote something on a piece of paper and left.

* * *

><p>Sportacus put Loquia to bed and made sure she understood that she had used her two nights of getting into bed with them. So, she had agreed to stay in her room for the rest of the week.<p>

"How long is mommy gonna be in bed for?"

"At least a week. But I could use your help from time to time to make sure that she stays there. Can you do that?"

"Yes daddy. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart." He kissed her and went back to their bedroom.

Elena was on her side eyes closed. He got undressed and laid down next to her. He gently placed his hand on the side of her face and brushed his thumb across her lips. A small smile broadened her face and she kissed his thumb. He moved a stray piece of hair away from her face.

"Are you trying to get something started? Because I'm ok with that." She opened her eyes.

"I was just enjoying your beauty."

"Talk like that will get you anything you want." She snuggled into him and he wrapped his arms around her and smiled.

"I have everything I could possibly want and more." Then he closed his eyes and went asleep.

* * *

><p>Morning broke. Sportacus shifted and saw Elena on her side. He leaned over to give her a kiss and saw a tuft of white hair. "Loquia." She was nestled in Elena's arms. He gently shook Elena. "Sweetheart. Wake up. Loquia, you wake up too."<p>

Elena opened her eyes. "Hm? What is it?" He pointed in front of her. She looked and saw Loquia in he arms. "What? Lolo, wake up." She said groggily.

"Hi mommy."

"We talked about this Loquia." Sportacus watched as Loquia got up and set her self on Elena's hip. Elena twisted and looked at her. "Why didn't you stay in your bed?"

"Because, it's not fair!" She threw her arms down. Elena and Sportacus looked at each other then at her.

"What's not fair?" Sportacus asked.

"You and mommy have each other to cuddle with and I don't have anyone to cuddle with!" She folded her arms and made a pouty face. Elena almost lost it, she looked so cute.

Sportacus opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Honey, why don't you go get dressed. Daddy and I have to talk."

"Ok." She got off Elena's hip and went to her bedroom.

"Oh my goodness. Did you see how cute she looked?" She laughed as she rolled on her back and looked at Sportacus who was speechless. "You realize what just happened, don't you?"

"What?"

"I think she got us. How can we fight that logic?"

"I don't know. We're going to have to think about this one."

"We've got our work cut out for us."

* * *

><p>Later, Sportacus made breakfast and they all ate in bed with Elena.<p>

"Lolo, we should talk about you sleeping with us." Loquia listened as Elena brushed her silky white hair. "Now, it's not that we don't want you with us but..."

"Mommy and daddy need privacy at night."

"But I want to be cuddled. You and mommy cuddle ALL night."

"Well, how about this. One of us will cuddle you when you go to sleep in your bed until you fall asleep?" She thought about that and didn't dismiss it. "Why don't we try it for a week and see how you like it?"

She bowed her head. "Ok."

"But why don't you ask your friends what they do in the mean time?"

She perked up. "Ok. That's a good idea mommy. Can I go out and play now?"

"Absolutely!" Sportacus said and she bolted out the door. "I think our first crisis was handled well." He moved the breakfast tray and sat next to her.

"I think so too. Once she finds out the kids sleep in their own beds, she might follow suit." Sportacus kissed her and her belly.

"I'm going to have everyone check on you while I'm gone and get you some company."

"Well, I'd better shower if I'm going to have company."

"And I'm going to help." he hopped over the bed and put his arm around her waist just in case. She did get dizzy after she showered. Sportacus got her in bed.

"I'll stay put." She promised. He kissed her and her belly again and bent over and reached for the breakfast tray. She began looked at him and his physique and she watched his every movement, every muscle. Her imagination went wild and she started twisting a piece of her hair. It was as if she were in a trance.

"Elena? Sweetheart." He waved his hand in front of her face. She shook her head.

"What?"

"Are you ok?"

"Oh yeah, just thinking."

"What were you thinking about?" He smiled.

"I'll save it for later." He smiled kissed her again said I love you and headed out.

* * *

><p>About a hour later, Elena was getting board. She wanted to get up and get some things, but she didn't want to take a chance. There was a knock at the door. "Oh, thank goodness. Come in!" She shouted.<p>

Lily entered, quite serious. "How are you?"

"Board. Can you help me?"

"Yes, of course. I confess, I need your help as well. What do you need?"

"Food, for starters." Lily got plenty of food for Elena then she sat down and handed her a note. "Whats this?"

She told her about the night before and how she and Robbie shared a special moment. "When I woke up, I found this."

Elena opened the note. It said. 'I'm sorry. I just can't." She stopped eating and looked at it.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No. But there is something going on. I wish I could talk to him but I'm stuck in bed."

"What ails you?"

"Nothing really." Lily looked at Elena for a moment.

"You're with child?"

A surprised Elena answered. "Yes. But we haven't told anyone yet. We want to tell Lolo first."

"Oh, congratulations!" She hugged her.

Sportacus entered the room. "Lily! Hello!"

"Hello Sportacus!" She was enthusiastic.

"You told her."

"She figured it out. She won't say anything but I think you should talk to Robbie." She explained what happened then handed him the note.

He read the note and sighed. "I'll go talk to him. Stephanie will stop over later and I'll be back in a little bit." He kissed her and her belly and left for Robbie's.

* * *

><p>Sportacus was on his way to see Robbie. It was still early-ish so he decided to kill a little time checking things out and making sure the kids were safe when he heard something odd.<p>

"Pssssst." He stopped and looked around and he was about to handspring when- "psssst."

He turned around and saw the shadow of someone behind a tree. "Psssst." And a hand motioned him closer.

He curiously walked towards the tree. As soon as he got close enough, the hand reached out and pulled him in.

A surprised Sportacus focused. "Father? What are-"

"Shhhhh." He put his hand over his sons mouth.

"If your mother ever found out I was here, she'd have my head." Sportacus was puzzled. "Listen, it's time we had 'the talk'."

"I think I'm ok in that department, father."

"Ohhh no. This is not 'that' talk. Just listen. I know Elena's having a baby."

"What? How? We wanted to tell ever-"

"Shhh. Your mother does not know yet. There is something you need to know about Elven women when they are pregnant." Sportacus watched his father, who was very serious. "It doesn't happen all the time and your mother will never admit it, but there is a stage early on when they get very, very...amorous. And you need to prepare yourself because it will be very...intense. And if you're not at her every beck and call when this happens... Well, let's just say this, they are very hyper focused on what they want when they want it. Their hormones go off the charts. It's like two side of a coin."

"What? That's ridiculous. If it true, why were we not told of this before?"

"It's not exactly table talk son. And like I said not all women are affected. I'll tell you this, if she is, all that exercise you do is gonna pay off real soon." Sportacus just looked at his father in disbelief. "She will be very assertive in the beginning and if not...appeased,"he was trying to be delicate. "she will be more assertive. The ones that have been affected won't admit it because it's embarrassing and they aren't aware of how...forward they are. Has she been looking at you funny or made any...comments?"

"Well, nothing out of the ordinary, but she was in some some sort of a day dream this morning."

"Son, do whatever she wants when she wants it. It'll last for about a week when it starts. Then it's the normal roller coaster ride." Sportacus furrowed his brows. "Don't believe me if you want, but don't say I didn't warn you. I have to go." He gave his son a hug. "Congratulations." And he vanished.

Sportacus thought about what his father had just told him. He thought it couldn't be all that bad. They were husband and wife after all. For the time he dismissed it. He went about his routine then when it hit noon time he went to see Robbie.

* * *

><p>He opened his hatch and listened for a moment. "Robbie!" He called. He heard nothing. He went in and slid down. When he reached the bottom he rolled and landed on his feet. He looked around and saw Robbie asleep, upside down, in his orange chair.<p>

"Robbie?" He stirred. "Robbie, it's Sportacus."

"Hello, Sportacus. Do you wanna play?" He was talking in his sleep.

Sportacus chuckled. "Robbie, wake up."

Robbie put his thumb in his mouth. Sportacus shook his head. "Robbie, wake up." He gently shook him.

Robbie opened his eyes and found himself looking at Sportacus's legs and tumbled out of his chair. "What?! Sportakook? What are you doing here?" He clumsily got to his feet.

Sportacus gave him room to get up. "I wanted to talk to you. Alone."

He looked at him and sighed. "Well, I don't wanna talk." He walked past him.

"Robbie, it's about the note you left for Lily."

He stopped. Things were changing again. Why? He wondered. Things were fine before. He knew Sportacus wouldn't leave him alone so he gave in. "Fine. Talk."

"Why are you shutting her out? She likes you and I think you like her."

"You wouldn't understand. Mr. Flippity Flip who gets everything."

"Robbie, talk to me. I only want you to be happy."

"They all say that."

"Why did you give that note to Lily? Robbie, please."

"Fine! I'll tell you everything. But it stays here!"

Sportacus nodded. Robbie sat back in his chair and took a deep breath before beginning his tale.


	7. Chapter 7 Is the Past in the Past

"We lived in Castle Point when I was a kid. We were very well off. One of the richest families in town. One day my father just left us. He was never really there anyway. He left and he took the family fortune with him. My mother was devastated when she found out. She was a good wife and a wonderful mother. When I think back on it now, she was a bit naïve. Always thinking things will work out. 'Change is good.' She said. But it wasn't.

After we found out we had no money, we could no longer afford to stay in Castle Point." He sat back in his chair. "So we moved and came to LazyTown. I found out, when I became of age, that my mother left a lot of money in a secret account. She set it aside for the future but never told us. She was sick at the time. We didn't know it. I don't think she knew.

We got enrolled and went to school. Some of the kids started to pick on my sister. I stopped them from picking on her and they started picked on me. I had no problem with that as long as they left her alone. They were coming after me more and more, so I started going to school dressed in disguises from time to time. Nothing as elaborate as this." He waved his arm at his costume tubes.

"One day I got in a fight with one of them. And as he was about to hit me, the punch was stopped by Milanrus. That's when I first met him. He stuck around, kept me out of fights and protected me from bullies as he was cleaning up the town. I looked up to him. He was like the father I wanted. I still protected my sister and he the both of us. Life was bearable." He paused and looked down as he continued. "Two weeks before Rikki's birthday, we came home from school and we found our mother. We thought she was asleep in the chair...but she wouldn't wake up. She wasn't alive anymore."

He stood up and walked over to one of his work stations and fiddled with some of the knobs. He didn't look at Sportacus while he told his story. Sportacus, with a sad expression, just watched.

"Milanrus said he would take care of us, so he stayed with us. He went to his airship from time to time and he was dedicated to cleaning up LazyTown. After a while he became very wrapped up in his work.

He came home and told us of how he ran any bad people out of town and was going to make it a better place for us to live. He was very proud of what he did." He walked over to his other workstation and picked up something that had a spring on the end. He was flicking the spring while he continued telling his story.

"He made good on his promise to clean up LazyTown. LazyTown was free of any delinquents and bad guys. It was no longer lazy. People came out to play and shop. Everyone said they were happy to have a hero such as he. He loved the glory. He was happy."

He sat back in his chair and opened the compartment and took out his sisters necklace and looked at it. "I made this necklace for my sister on her fifth birthday. Milanrus saved my sister, Rikki, earlier that day. I thought he'd be back for her birthday, but he was helping to fix some of the sports equipment and got back late.

I made her some cake and gave her the necklace. I loved my sister. A couple days later, we got home from school, had snack and I worked with Rikki on her letters. As we were doing that she suddenly got feverish. I hollered for Milanrus as I brought her to the sofa. I got a cold compress, doing anything I could to get the fever down. I didn't want to leave her but I had to find him. When I did he told me to get the doctor and he would be there for her. I was so scared. I came back with the doctor and Milanrus said he knew what was wrong and he would go find a cure and left in a flash.

The doctor didn't know what was wrong with her. He said he was going to get her to the hospital as soon as possible. She died twenty minutes later." His eyes were water filled and a tear escaped down his cheek. "About an hour later I think he came back. If he did, he left as quickly as he came. I never saw him again." He clutched the necklace in his hand. "When Elena died I couldn't handle it. People let you down, they leave, or... That's when I decided I was better of alone."

Sportacus felt so bad for Robbie. He went over to him and wrapped his arms around him. Robbie sat there, stiff. He didn't want to let loose. He didn't want to let go. But here was a hero whom he tried to get rid of, who never left and was here now. Sportacus rubbed his back and stayed there. Robbie, after a few minutes put his head on Sportacus's shoulder and a few minutes later, cried. Sportacus stayed and said only one thing.

"I'm so sorry."

* * *

><p>Elena was playing cards with Stephanie and she suddenly became sad and started to cry.<p>

"Laney, what's wrong?" Stephanie got some tissues.

"I don't know."

"Do you want me to find Sportacus?"

"Sportacus." She must be picking up something from him. "No, no. I'm ok." She dried her eyes blocking it out so the feeling wouldn't overtake her and continued their card game.

* * *

><p>Robbie thought about Sportacus comforting him. He wasn't going to go away. Even when he did, he came back. He never broke a promise he was always there. Even when he thought everyone had left him, Sportacus saved him.<p>

Sportacus pulled back and looked at Robbie who looked at the floor. "What can I do?" He asked.

Robbie shook his head. "Stay." He whispered. And he stayed in Sportacus's arms.

After a while Robbie got up and Sportacus stood up next to him. "I think it might help if you told Elena how you felt. I know you've never talked to her about it. It's good to talk about your feelings. It will help you to move forward. It's not a bad thing. And everyone here loves you."

"Maybe."

"I don't know if it would do you any good or not, but would you like me to find Milanrus?"

"I don't know."

Sportacus put a hand on his shoulder. "Elena has to stay in bed for a while and she could use some company."

"Is she sick? What's wrong with her?"

"She's fine." He decided to tell him so he wouldn't panic. "She's going to have a baby. She's been having dizzy spells. You and Lily are the only ones who know."

He sat back down in his chair. "A baby?" Things were moving forward. Things were changing. He couldn't stop it. "I need some time alone."

"Why don't you stop by tomorrow and see Elena. We can talk more later if you want. You know where to find me." He put a supporting arm on his shoulder and left.

Sportacus walked back to LazyTown. He was thinking about Robbie. He hoped that Robbie would feel better. He had been through more than he thought.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Sportacus became alert. "Someone's in trouble!" He flipped and did handsprings through town.

Trixie was balancing on an out of control ladder. She was moving it like they were stilts.

"Helllllp!" She was losing her balance and she fell backwards and was caught by Sportacus. "Sportacus! Thank you!"

He set her down. "What were you trying to do?"

"Our kite got stuck in the tree. I was trying to get it down."

"You mean _my_ kite." Stingy added.

Sportacus jumped up and retrieved the kite for them. "Here you go."

"Thanks Sportacus."

He headed home.

* * *

><p>Elena was having a good time playing games with Stephanie. The door opened and Sportacus walked in. "Hi Stephanie."<p>

"Hi Sportacus! We were just finishing up. I had fun."

"So did I. Thank you, Stephanie, for staying with me."

"You're welcome. I'll see you guys later."

"Thanks Stephanie." Sportacus gave her a hug as she left.

Sportacus sat on the bed next to her. He took her in his arms and gave her a kiss.

"I felt your sadness earlier. Are you ok?"

"I think so. I love you."

"I love you too." She looked at him. "What happened with you and Robbie?"

"I can't say. I promised Robbie. I told him about the baby."

"It's ok." She sat up and held him. "I think you need it more." He put his arms around her waist and rested his head on her stomach. She took off his cap and rubbed his head and played with his locks. "I guess sometimes the hero needs someone too."

He looked forward and thought about her words. "You may be right."

Elena comforted Sportacus and about fifteen minutes later Loquia came in and climbed on the bed. "Are we gonna have snack in bed?"

"Maybe. Lolo, daddy and I have something to tell you."

Sportacus sat up and put Loquia on his lap. "It's very big news and we will need your help."

"It's very exciting. You're going to be a big sister." She tilted her head.

"Mommy is going to have a baby."

"A baby?"

"Yes. I have a little baby growing inside me. In my tummy." She still looked confused.

"Growing?"

So for the next few minutes they better explained what was happening.

"You will have a little brother or sister around Christmas."

She sat for a moment. "Ok. I'm hungry. Can we have a picnic on the bed?"

They looked at each other. "We'll try again later." Sportacus went a got a snacks. While he was away Loquia started to ask questions. Why was it in her tummy? How did it get there? What does it do? When Sportacus came back, he helped answer the questions.

They told her they made it with love.

"Do you still love me?"

"Of course we do, sweetie. That will never stop. We will always love you." Sportacus reassured her.

"Will you love it?"

"Yes. And we will still love you when it's here."

"Can I still have cuddle time?"

Sportacus chuckled and hugged her. "We will always give you cuddle time."

After they finished snack Loquia ran off to find Ziggy and Elena went back to comforting Sportacus.

The good news quickly spread and they had a lot of visitors throughout the rest of the day. Sportacus caught Elena looking at him from time to time and he thought about what his father said.

* * *

><p>Later, after they put Loquia to bed, Elena rolled over and got Sportacus's attention. In fact, he got no sleep for the next two nights. His father did not exaggerate about this. She was all over him. And during the day, when ever he checked on her, she went after him. His father was right. It was definitely intense and definitely a work out.<p>

He started planning when he was to be around her so if she were forward, it wouldn't be inconvenient, like when someone needed saving. The biggest obstacle was trying to get sleep. So he came up with a plan. On the third night he told Loquia she could cuddle after mommy went to sleep. It was a ploy that worked because Elena was subdued when Loquia was around and he was able to get sleep and have energy for the day, and for Elena.

He had gone to check on Robbie a few times but Robbie made himself scarce. After an early morning workout and being amorously attacked by his wife, he headed out to do his daily routine. When he opened the door to leave, Robbie was there.

"Robbie. It's early. Are you ok? I was worried about you."

"Listen, I'm not used to all this...sharing. So give me time and space, ok?"

"Anything you need."

"Can I talk to Elena? Yes. She's in the bedroom. Come in. I'll see if she's dressed yet." Robbie sat on the sofa.

He knocked on the door. "Elena?" He opened it and as soon as he did, she pulled him in and threw him on the bed and began kissing him. That took him by surprise.

"I missed you."

"I-mm-was only-mm- gone for a-m'm-few minutes."

"That's a long time in Elena land." She was trying to press all his buttons.

Bad timing. Bad timing. He thought. "Loquia!" He managed to get out. She stopped dead in her tracks and he eased her off. "Listen, Robbie is in the living room and he wants to talk to you. It's important."

"How did you go from Loquia to Robbie?"

He shrugged and got up. "Why don't you get dressed and I'll send him in."

"Aren't you going to help me get dressed? I might get dizzy."

She had a point but he knew it was a trap. Then he had an idea. He started talking about Loquia and her going to school and anything else he could think of. It kept Elena in check. Then he went out and and leaned against the wall. "It's gonna be a long week." He went and got Robbie.

"She's all set. Make sure she stays in bed." And he left.

Robbie opened the door. "Elena?"

"Come in."

He went in and sat on the edge of the bed. "I suppose Sportacus told you about what happened a few days ago."

"No. He said promised you he wouldn't."

He sighed. Another promise he kept. Robbie told her briefly what they talked about. Elena took his hand. "In the forest when you died, I just left. I couldn't, I wouldn't say goodbye. I didn't want you to be gone. Everyone I cared about left me, so I stopped caring."

"But you didn't. Did you? You just didn't realize it."

"I didn't want to let people in. It kept happening. Then when you came back...and you were in love with Sportacus. I was happy you were back but I kept thinking why couldn't my mother and sister come back?"

"They did. They are right here." She placed her hand over his heart. "Robbie, you have had this scar all your life. It's time to heal."

"I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye."

"It's ok Robbie. It seems there were a lot of people in your life that didn't say goodbye to you. I'm m here now. And I'm happy you're in my life. And so are Sportacus and Loquia."

After a while, Robbie made them both lunch and she showed her drawings to him, they talked more and played cards. He cheated. They had a pleasant afternoon.

"Well, I can only take so much mushy stuff. I'd better go."

"I do have one question. What about Lily?"

He stopped and looked at the door. "I'll talk to her later."

Sportacus worked out, did some saves and played with the kids. He saw Robbie walking and decided to talk to him. "I'll see you guys later! Bye!

"Bye Sportacus!"

He ran over to Robbie. "Hi Robbie." He fumbled for what to say. "Did you have a nice time?"

"I'm sure that's not the question you had in mind."

"How are you?"

He took a deep breath and exhaled. "I don't know. This may be a mistake, but I have to know." He looked at Sportacus. "I want you to find number nine."


End file.
